plazatotalnejporazkifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Cree^^3/TDRotA FINAŁ!
Chris:To już koniec! Finał TPPnP! Tym razem nasze finalistki: Dora i Rachelthumb odpowiedzą na pytania uczestników WTP, PTP i TPWT. Zaczynają Katie i Sadie.thumb|left Katie: Ile macie przyjaciółek? Sadie: A ile przyjaciół? Dora: Mam 3 dobre przyjaciółki: Rachel, moją siostrę Dolores i Izzy. Tak tą Izzy, która tam siedzi (wskazuje Izzy). Ale gdybym zaczęła wam wymieniać wszystkich przyjaciół, to do wieczora bym nie skończyła! Najlepsi to Cruz, Ignacio, Sergio, Oswaldo i Juan Pablo. Rachel: Ja mam wiele przyjaciółek, ale te najbliższe to Samanta i Dora. Z chłopakami się nie przyjaźnię. Chris: Dalej DJ. thumb DJ:Rodzina jest bardzo ważna. Czy podzielisz się wygraną z krewnymi? Rachel: Część wygranej napewno dam moim rodzicom i kupię mojemu bratu nową deskorolkę. Dora: Ja podzielę się kasą z moją siorą i kupię Jose nowe książki do przyrody. Na pewno pojadę do Guadalajary i postawię na grobie mamy jej ulubione kwiaty. Dla cioci Milagros i wujka Juanjo też coś się znajdzie. Ojca nie znam, a ty możesz się co najwyżej w zderzak cmoknąć Al! Alejandro: Uważaj bo się przejmę! Chris: Teraz ty Alejandro! thumb|(Wiem, że to nie jest na podsumowaniu, ale Al nigdy się nie pojawił na żadnym z nich) Alejandro: Czy złamałabyś rękę swojemu bratu? Dora: Tobie? Bez chwili wahania! Ale pocieszę cię, że Jose nawet włos z głowy nie spadnie! Rachel: Nigdy! Tylko jeden raz kopnęłam brata, jak pociągnął mnie za włosy. Chris: Teraz ty Courtney.thumb|left Courtney: Co zamierzacie studiować? Rachel: Nie jestem jeszcze pewna. Może pójdę do szkoły fryzjerskiej albo na studia projektanckie. Dora: Na początku byłam zdecydowana na egiptologię, ale teraz jestem jednak za archeologią. Chris: Czas na Cody'ego.thumb|(HAHA! Lepiej nie zarywaj do niej Cody!) Cody:Co byś zrobiła, gdyby zabujał się w tobie młodszy chłopak? Dora: Najpierw delikatnie bym mu uświadomiła, że nie jest w moim typie. Gdyby to nie zadziałało, powiedziałabym Cruzowi, a on już by się nim zajął. Rachel: Ja zaproponowałabym mu zamiast tego przyjaźń i pomogła znaleźć jakąś fajną dziewczynę w jego wieku. Chris: Teraz Sierra.thumb|left|(To samo co do Ala i co taka mina Sierra? :) Sierra: Tak! Tuż po Cody'm! Kto jest waszym idolem i w jaki sposób go uwielbiacie? Rachel: Ja jestem fanką Cody'ego Simsona! On ma taki cudny głos i śliczne włosy! W przeciwieństwie do JB! Dora: Ze świata muzyki moim zdaniem najlepszy jest zespół Black Eyed Peas! Mam wszystkie piosenki na komórce! Ale najlepszą aktorką jest Maite Perroni. Widziałam wszystkie telenowele z jej udziałem! Chris: Teraz Tyler.thumb Tyler: Jaki sport uprawiacie? Dora: Pływam, jeżdżę na rolkach, pływam żaglówką, gram w siatkówkę, koszykówkę, trenuję teakwondo i capoeirę. Rachel: No, ja jestem w drużynie cheerliderek, jeżdżę na rowerze i chodzę na lekcje tańca. Chris: Lindsay.thumb|left Lindsay: Ile czasu spędzacie przed lustrem? Rachel: Nigdy nie liczyłam, ale pewnie gdzieś godzina dwie. No bo muszę się uczesać, pomalować, umyć zęby itd. a to zajmuje sporo czasu. Dora: Maksymalnie 20 minut. Tylko myję zęby, czeszę sie zakładam szkła kontaktowe i kolczyki. Chris: Owen.thumb Owen:(je papryczki) AAA!! Zagadka kulinara: Co robi się kiedy piecze język od papryczek? Rachel: Pewnie trzeba popić wodą. Dora; To nie wystarczy. Trzeba zagryźć chlebem. Chris: Izzy. thumb|leftIzzy; No więc tak. Idziecie sobie ulicą, a tu nagle policja zaczyna cię gonić. Nagle zatrzymujesz się na moście i widzisz jak jakiś gościu skacze z bounge i spada do wody, bo miał źle zawiązane, to cos na nodze. Skoczyłabyś? Dora: Gdyby goniła mnie policja? Pewnie tak. Robiłam już gorsze szaleństwa. Po za tym dobrze pływam. Rachel: Nigdy w życiu. Z kiepsko pływam. A po za tym za co miałaby mnie policja ścigać? Chris: Geoff.thumb Geoff: Na jakiej najlepszej imprezie byłyście? Rachel: Najlepsza impreza na jakiej byłam to pijama party u Samanty. Było mnóstwo pizzy i kilka fajnych dziewczyn. Razem plotkowałyśmy do 3 nad ranem. Dora:Zdecydowanie najlepsza impreza to był sylwestrowy wieczór, który zorganizowałam z kumplami na plaży w Cancun. Do północy i jeszcze do rana tańczyliśmy i zajadaliśmy się nachosami i tacos. O północy siedzieliśmy na molo i oglądaliśmy fajerwerki, a następnie skakaliśmy do wody. Każdy musiał zrobic salto, bo inaczej wszyscy się z niego śmiali. Chris: Bridgette.thumb|left Bridgette: Udałoby się wam złapać latającą rybę? Chris: Sprawdźmy. Chef przywozi basen z latającymi rybami. Dziewczyny próbują je złapać. W końcu Rachel łapie jedną, ale wyślizguje się jej i przelatuje tuż nad głową Bridgette. Dora wpada do basenu, ale zawija jedną rybę w kawałek bluzki i przynosi Bridgette. thumb Chris: Obie złapałyście ryby, ale Dora zaniosła ją a Rachel rzuciła. Teraz Harold. Harold: Musicie mnie pokonać w walce! Rachel: Ja pierwsza! Harold prubuje uderzyć Rachel, ale się poślizgnął. Dora: Hahaha! Cyrk na kółkach! Wygrałaś Rachel! Teraz ja. Harold atakuje Dorę, ale ona podłożyła mu nogę, chwyciła za koszulkę i odrzuciła do tyłu. Harold: Podkładanie nogi jest niehonorowe! Dora: Samurajem nie jestem, żeby być "honorowa"! Chris: Teraz Dora spróbuje uciec Leshawnie. Dora: Czemu miałabym jej uciekać? Chris: A uważasz, że Harold jest ciamajdą? Dora: Ciamajdą? To mega oferma! Leshawna: Co o nim powiedziałaś? Dora: Jest me-ga o-fer-mą! Przeliterować? thumb|left Leshawna: Oj, przesadziłaś laska! Dora: O,o. Spadam stąd. Leshawna goni ciekającą Dorę. W końcu Dora przeskakuje nad jakimś kablem o który Leshawna się potyka. Chris: Dobra wystarczy. Teraz Leshawna zada pytanie Rachel. Leshawna: Czy nazwałabyś Harolda mega ofermą? Rachel: Nie. Dora: Hej, to nie fair! Ja musiałam uciekać, żeby mnie nie rozdarła na strzępy, a Rachel musi tylko powiedzieć "nie"? Chris: I o to chodzi. Dalej Trent.thumb Trent: Umiecie grać na jakiś instrumentach? Rachel: Ja umiem zagrać kilka serenad na gitarze. Dora: Ja gram na keybordzie w szkolnym zespole. Ale za żadne skarby świata nie zagram smętnego, przesłodzonego kawałka. Chris: Gwen.thumb|left Gwen: Wesparłybyście ochronę środowiska? Dora: Chcę dofinansować zabytki w Tulum, Coba i Chichen Itza, więc wątpię żeby została mi jakaś kasa na zbyciu. Ale gdyby tak się stało to chętnie. Rachel: Jak już mówiłam nie mam zaplanowanych wydatków. Jeśli nadarzy się okazja żeby wesprzeć akcję tego typu, to chętnie. Chris: Duncan.thumb Duncan: Ukradłyście coś kiedyś? Rachel: No... W 5 klasie zabrałam koleżance długopis... Dora: W 4 klasie zjuchciłam torebkę jednej dziewczyny, przez co nie mogła wrócić do domu, bo miała tam bilet autobusowy. W 2 klasie gimnazjum, na obozie gwizdnęłam złoty kolczyk, ten który noszę na lewym uchu. Należał do dziewczyny, która zarywała do mojego chłopaka. Zrobiła potem taką aferę, że nauczycielka szukała go po wszystkich torbach. Ale go nie znalazła, bo trzymałam go za paskiem od spódnicy. Chris: Beth.thumb|left Beth: Gdybyście były nauczycielką, to w jakiego przedmiotu byście uczyły? Dora: Ja pewnie uczyłabym w jakimś meksykańskim liceum historii.I nikt by mnie nawet wołami nie zaciągnął do podstawówki! Nie mam zamiaru droczyć się z jakimiś niedouczonymi bachorami! Rachel: A ja tak. Uczenie takich uroczych dzieci to czysta radość! Chris: Noah.thumb Noah: Ile wynosi liczba pi? Rachel: A co to wogóle jest? Ale jak znam matematykę to pewnie 1 albo 0. Dora: Głupie pytanie! Liczby pi nikt nie obliczył! I nie myśl sobie, że mnie zagniesz z przedmiotu z którego zajęłam I miejsce w gminnej olimpiadzie! Chris: Heather.thumb|left Heather: Jak dużo poświęciłaś dla wygranej? Rachel: No, nie za dużo. Może co najwyżej wolny czas. Dora: Kiedy wyjeżdżałam pokłóciłam się z chłopakiem i musiałam z nim zerwać. Na dodatek musiałam obciąć włosy, żeby zaliczyć zadanie. Chris: Eva.thumb|left Eva: A, mam to gdzieś! Chris: Musisz zadać pytanie. Eva: Ktoś kradnie ci MP3, a potem nieuczciwie wyrzuca cię z programu. Jak reagujesz? Dora: Eee...No... Nie mam MP3, więc... Ty mów Rachel! Rachel: No pewnie byłabym zła... Eva: Zacznijcie gadać po ludzku, bo... Dora i Rachel chowają się za Chrisa. Chris: Ochrona! Przychodzi Chef i zgarnia Evę. Chris: Justin.thumb|left Justin: Jak dużo starań wkładasz w swój wygląd? I czy uważasz, że jestem boski? Rachel: No ja bardzo dbam o mój wygląd. I muszę przyznać, że jesteś przystojny. Dora: Moj wkład w wygląd ogranicza się do ubrania się, uczesania i założenia szkieł kontaktowych. I do boskości to naprawdę ci daleko. Baaaardzooo daleko. Chris: No to by było na tyle... Ezekiel: Ej ziom! A ja? Zapomniałeś o mnie! Chris: ... Tak jak mówiłem, to już na tyle! Po reklamach gwiazdy WTP, PTP i TPWT wybiorą zwyciężczynię tego sezonu. Dlatego zostańcie z nami! Reklamy Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama Revenge of the Action